User blog:DinoLord00/Top 10 Fatalities
Because I do Top 10s on another wiki, might as well start a new one here. Of course, to kick it off, I'm going to count down what makes Mortal Kombat "Mortal Kombat": fatalities. These are the best and most iconic of the bunch and I'm grading them on three criteria: satisfaction, violence, and creativity. I'm only considering fatalities since most of the other variations don't meet the requirement. Besides, it's not like an animality is going to be more impressive than a fatality. This is also my opinion, so please don't rant i you're fatality isn't on this list. Anyways, here are the Top 10 Fatalities in Mortal Kombat. 10. Toasty!; Scorpion To no surprise, this fatality makes this list and why not: it's the first fatality ever discovered, not counting the pit. Burning to death in real life is a very excruciating way to go out, so it makes many wonder the pain their expericencing and seeing them writhe around a bit is quite satisfying. It's quite creative for not using the "gasoline makes fire" idea. 9. Man Eater; Mileena This is how to explain Mileena in three words: She's really disturbing. Her Man Eater fatality contributed to all that. It was definitely the most creative fatality in Mortal Kombat 2 and it's understandable as getting eaten alive is disgusting and also the regurgitation tops it off very well. Makes sense that it's her most reccuring fatality. 8. Make a Wish; Noob Saibot I'll admit, I didn't cringe a lot on this, but it definitely is torturous. Getting ripped in half at the bottom is the best "Hat Split" fatality follow up and also unlike the classic split in half by a sharp edge, you literally get ripped by hand. Yep. 7. Make it Rain; Skarlet One of the more *ahem* revealing female characters in Mortal Kombat 9 also has one the most brutal. Getting hanged and watching in plain horror as she splits a cut in your abdomen and see all your innards fall on her should definitely be "Saw" material right there. 6. Leg Rip; Quan Chi As Ed Boon's favorite fatality, it definitely deserves a spot on this list. Similar to the Make it Rain fatality, you literally see a part of you being destroyed with your own eyes and this time, you die by it. Who knows sentient species would've died from their leg. 5. Razor's Edge; Kung Lao I really have a tendency to speak about fatalities being watched by the victim. This time it's like the Make a Wish fatality, except this time you literally watch the horror of being killed for a time and also seeing the razor finally go through the body, shows the true nature of Kung Lao's hat. 4. Death Machine; Tri-Borg It was a tough decision between this fatality and Tri-Borg's other fatality, Team Work. This eventually won out because of its Saw like nature and its longer torture. Seeing the back crack and finally being turn to a meat cube is a win-win on creativity and violence. 3. Dragon Bite; Liu Kang Liu Kang's last fatality was a real shame, but this totally redeemed it. Wtih the jaws clamped deep within the opponent's flesh is just god painful and turning into a dragon is just plain awesome. It's so iconic that it's a dissapointment that it didn't meet it's return in Mortal Kombat X 2. Tele-Coptoer; Kenshi I don't know, I just really love this fatality. Being shredded is nothing new, but it definitely took it too a whole new level and actually be the best Kenshi fatality ever since it finally brings some brutality to his table. Also the slow motion also just adds to the joy seeing your opponent die. Before I give out #1, here on this topic the honorable mentions: *Half Mast; Jade *Kiss of Death; Kitana *Skeleton Rip; Kano *Stripped Down; Sheeva 1. Spine Rip; Sub-Zero Of course, the definitive fatality takes the #1 spot. This is the most gruesome fatality in the original Mortal Kombat and what created the ESRB. Now that's saying something and it's appealing to see you painfully decapitate your opponent and obviously was a creative death back in the day. You have any fatalities I should've included. Any other types of fatalities that deserved to make this list. More blog ideas. Leave your answer in the comments and thanks for reading this blog. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts